Thanos et le gant de la Wattpad Money
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: "C'est toi qui a supprimé l'histoire de ma fille ! - En fait, il a voulu faire une mise à jour et ça a involontairement effacé la moitié des histoires de la plateforme. - Attendez, est-ce que vous venez de dire "la moitié des histoires" ?" [OS écrit sous l'emprise de tiramisu illicite]


_Bonjour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Mais je l'ai écrit, donc cadeau, c'est pour vous. Des bisous aux gens du Discord Wattpad France, j'espère que vous n'avez pas disparu en un claquement de doigt. Ah. … Ah._

 **THANOS ET LE GANT DE LA WATTPAD MONEY**

Il était une fois un géant violet qui ressemblait à un pouce et qui vivait tranquillement sur sa planète à l'abri des regards. Un jour qu'il se promenait dans une décharge, à la recherche des pierres magiques visant à détruire l'humanité, Gamora arriva vers lui en courant, sa tablette électronique dans les mains. Des larmes traçaient des sillons verts sur sa peau de teinte plus claire.

"Que se passe t-il, ma fille ? demanda t-il d'une voix grave, celle qui indiquait que Papa allait se mettre en colère d'ici quelques instants.

\- C'est… C'est Wattpad ! Il a supprimé l'histoire que j'étais en train d'écrire ! Bouhouhou !"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter à chaudes larmes. Thanos ne savait pas qui était ce Wattpad, mais il en était certain : il était déjà mort. Du bout du pouce, il récupéra l'objet métallique et parcourut brièvement le site du regard. Terrien, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait que la Terre pour créer des problèmes pareil. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser de la moitié de cette planète.

Il rassembla ses enfants et tous ensemble, ils embarquèrent sur le vaisseau orgie qu'ils avaient volé au Grand Maître quelques jours plus tôt. Il fallait dire que Thanos avait cassé le précédent en jouant au basket-ball avec Nebula. Sauf que la balle s'était avérée être une planète miniature qui avait soudainement repris sa taille normale. Et puis, d'abord, ça n'a rien avoir avec le sexe, bande de dégueulasses.

Après quelques heures de voyage, Thanos, Gamora et le reste de ses enfants débarquèrent devant les studios de Wattpad, sur Terre. Une jeune femme se trouvait sur le parvis et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Autour d'elle, des hommes et des femmes en costume cherchaient à la réconforter.

"Mais chef, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Maxence, il a voulu faire une mise à jour de la plateforme et ça a buggé. Mais on va la retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas ! tenta l'un d'eux.

\- Mais je ne connaîtrais jamais la fin de "Kidnappée par le thug de la banlieue" ! Comment je vais survivre ? Juste au moment où Joshua lui annonçait qu'il était un dinosaure et qu'il allait la tuer ! Bouhouhou ! Pourquoi le monde est si cruel ? Pourquoi ?!"

Thanos toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention. Les employés de Wattpad se tournèrent vers lui. Immédiatement, leurs regards s'écarquillèrent de terreur et ils reculèrent vivement.

"Lequel d'entre vous est Wattpad ? grogna le géant en pointant la tablette qu'il avait toujours à la main. Il peut se montrer, je veux juste discuter."

Les employés clignèrent des yeux, déroutés. Ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, puis commencèrent à pointer leur chef, effondrée au sol. Thanos gonfla la poitrine et souleva cette minuscule et insignifiante forme de vie à hauteur de ces yeux.

"C'est toi qui a supprimé l'histoire de ma fille ?! Elle peut plus écrire et ça la dérange. Tu vas lui rendre son histoire et ta planète connaîtra un sort funeste.

\- Ah non, c'est de la faute de Maxence, ça, répondit un des gars en bas. En fait, il a voulu faire une mise à jour et ça a involontairement effacé la moitié des histoires de la plateforme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on travaille dessus et…

\- Attendez, est-ce que vous venez de dire "la moitié des histoires" ?

\- Euh… Oui. Mais… Enfin, on va régler ça, ne vous en faites pas, monsieur le monstre très très grand et très très effrayant."

Thanos reposa la femme au sol et se tourna vers les employés.

"Quelle est cette magie, sorcier ? Comment as-tu fait disparaître l'exacte moitié des histoires de cette plateforme ?

\- Bah… Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Maxence pourra vous répondre plus précisément. Moi je suis que stagiaire, et en plus, je suis mal payé. Et… Et… Euh… Voilà."

Thanos l'attrapa par le col de sa cravate et le plaça sur son épaule.

"Conduis-moi à lui.

\- D'accord. Alors vous rentrez dans le bâtiment, vous montez au premier étage et c'est le bureau à droite. Voilà, voilà."

Le géant avança d'un pas mécanique vers la direction indiquée. Derrière un mur de verre, un tout petit homme frappait frénétiquement sur son clavier, l'air anxieux et la sueur au front. Thanos brisa la porte et le saisit délicatement. L'homme poussa un cri perçant, terrorisé, alors que le titan le reposait délicatement sur le sol.

"Êtes-vous le génie qui a réalisé cet exploit ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Non, vraiment, supprimer la moitié des histoires, c'était un coup de génie. Avez-vous déjà envisagé de supprimer la moitié de l'univers ? Moi oui, et j'aimerais travailler main dans la main avec vous. Sauriez-vous par hasard où trouver une de ces pierres ?"

Il posa un papier dans ses mains, où étaient dessinées cinq boules de couleur que même un enfant de trois ans aurait mieux réalisées. Devant le mutisme de son nouveau meilleur ami, Thanos sentit son coeur se briser.

"Allez quoi. Entre méchants, on est censé s'entraider. Puis moi, ça me gave de parcourir la galaxie pour les trouver. Tu pourrais au moins me donner un indice."

Le codeur de Wattpad, perdu, n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre mot. Il finit par secouer la tête et lui retendit le papier.

"Ecoutez, monsieur…

\- Thanos. Mais comme on est en privé, tu peux m'appeler Tata.

\- Ouais, si vous voulez. Je sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit sur moi mais je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Comme il est modeste ! Tu as vu ça, Gamora ?"

La petite fille verte, derrière lui, lança un regard noir à son "papa".

"Non, je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Tata, répéta le codeur.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, mortel ! Je veux ton secret sur le champ !

\- Ah ? Bah. C'est simple. J'ai supprimé une parenthèse du code source et pouf, plus d'histoire. Content ? Je peux retourner bosser maintenant ?

\- Oui, mais avec quelle pierre ? Vous utilisez bien des pierres ?"

Le codeur réfléchit un instant. Il retourna dans son bureau, fouilla quelques instants et revint avec des petits cubes colorés.

"Tenez. C'est du Sucre Daddy. Une arme très, très mortelle pour l'humanité. Mettez-les dans du café et ça peut détruire l'humanité.

\- Vraiment ? souffla le titan, crédule. Où puis-je trouver ce Café ?

\- Vous voyez Uranus ? Vous tournez cinquante-six fois autour. Là, il y a un trou noir qui va s'ouvrir, vous l'empruntez jusqu'à une météorite en forme de chèvre, de là, vous allez tout droit et il y a une petite planète rose. Ca devrait être là.

\- Merci, mortel, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance !"

Thanos tourna les talons, ravi. Gamora toussa légèrement.

"Et mon histoire ?

\- Ton…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, lâcha le Titan."

Il posa un gant titanesque devant le codeur.

"C'est le gant de l'Infinité. Mettez vos pierres à l'intérieur et claquez des doigts, ça inversera les histoires qui ont disparues. Je reviendrais le chercher quand j'aurais trouver Café.

\- D'accord, le salua le codeur. Amusez-vous bien."

Le titan empoigna Gamora et tourna les talons. Dans l'obscurité, un sourire étira le visage du codeur. Il sortit de sa poche cinq petites pierres colorées et les inséra dans le gant. Il rentra presque intégralement dans le gant.

"Par le pouvoir de l'infinité, je bannis la moitié des chroniques Wattpad de la plateforme."

Il claqua des doigts et sa volonté fut faite. Dans un rire démoniaque, le codeur retourna à son ordinateur et contempla son oeuvre via les réseaux sociaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais dans une poche temporelle, à l'abri des regards "Kidnappée par le thug de la banlieue" prépare déjà sa revanche. La légende dit que la nuit, quand on tend bien l'oreille, on entend les âmes des chroniques supprimées menaçant de prendre le contrôle du monde.

Une affaire à suivre, donc. Mais sans l'auteure, elle a disparu avec la moitié de l'univers. Bah oui, on peut pas être codeur Wattpad, avoir des pierres de l'infinité et être intelligent, c'est incompatible. Bisous poilus dans les enfers !


End file.
